


【Dickjay】啟蒙

by alikaz



Category: Batman: Gotham by Gaslight (2018)
Genre: M/M, dickjay
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alikaz/pseuds/alikaz
Summary: - 哥哥教你打飛機- 煤氣燈背景





	【Dickjay】啟蒙

長年在街上討日子的生活，注定了街童迪克淺眠的生活，他總是被些細碎的動靜給弄醒，每次睡覺都總是斷斷續續的，而今次吵醒他的，總算不是他們的室友老鼠一家，而是他的義弟。

半夢半醒間，他感覺到左側、杰森在睡的那邊的被子動了，不只是翻身那種，而是掀起那種，但今天杰森早上明明沒有事要做，故迪克來不及跟眼皮子抗爭也要先問了：「杰伊你要去哪裡？」

突然聽到義兄還帶著濃濃睡意的問話，讓本想悄悄溜出屋外取水洗衣服的杰森渾身一僵，已經掀起的被子放回去也不是，繼續也得應付迪兄總是過分靈敏的第六感神經，只得傻傻地站在床邊。

「沒、沒事！」，杰森慌張地回答道，處於變聲期的嗓子又走音了，使他的話聽起來更加的欲蓋彌彰，故他清了清喉嚨後，又補充說：「只是……呃、去取點水回來，對，去取水。」

「水？」，迪克反問，「昨天不是拿過了，還有剩嗎？」，他滿是疑惑地說完，皺著眉撐起了一邊眼睛，盯著杰森看——屬於兄長的直覺告訴他，他弟一定有事在瞞著他。

「是、是嗎？」，杰森結巴起來，揪緊了被子思考著另一個藉口時，迪克已經坐了起身，滿臉不贊同地盯著他說：「你到底要出去做什麼？杰森，老實說吧。」

「沒什麼……」，杰森的眼神遊移著，左瞟右瞟的就是不敢望著迪克，然而，總算讓腦袋正常運作起來的迪克，則眼利地發現到關鍵證物。

「杰森……你褲子是不是濕了？」，迪克瞇著眼瞧著義弟的褲襠看了看，又用食指隔空劃了個圈，得到一隻臉紅耳赤的杰森，以及一句相當沒禮貌的「他媽的幹你屁事啦！」，而後者著實讓迪克不太高興——髒話當然可以罵，但不可以拿來對著家人說，這點他已經和杰森說過好幾次了。

但眼下還有很重要的事需要處理。

迪克想了想，杰森顯然已經過了會尿床的年紀，但卻又尿濕了褲子……莫非是病了嗎？這麼想了一想，迪克不禁擔憂起來，於是招了招手喚杰森走過來點，又哄著杰森把褲子脫下來給他瞧瞧，儘管杰森口頭上強烈抗議著，又說自己沒有尿床，只是汗多打濕了，但迪克當然是不會把那些狡辯當真，細心檢查之下，結果則讓他既感欣慰、又覺鬆一口氣，同時又哭笑不得——他弟在昨晚正式長大了。

迪克不禁勾起了一抹傻呼呼的笑容，也忘了自己指尖還在捻著杰森內褲裏的分泌物。杰森見此，打了個寒顫，急忙想著拉起褲子逃到屋外清洗罪證。

「杰伊、杰伊！別擔心，這只是……嘿！聽我說話！」，迪克本想慢慢向杰森解釋這到底是怎麼回事，卻見杰森在每說出一個字時，準備逃跑的動作便愈多，制也不太能制住，乾脆把人一把抱住，背貼胸的鎖在自己懷裏。

「放開我！」，杰森掙扎著。

「說完就放開你。」，迪克拍了拍杰森蹬個不停的腿，自顧自地繼續說：「你只是準備長大成男子漢了，所以開始在夜晚流出些液體——這些都不是尿，而是將來用來做孩子的原料——這是每個男人都會經歷的事，所以不用感到害羞，好嗎？杰伊。」

杰森聽後，不掙扎了，咬著唇回頭，帶點小心翼翼地向迪克確認：「每個人都會？迪克你也是？」

「我也會的。」，迪克肯定地點了點頭，然後順著對方放鬆下來的肌肉，從大腿滑到鼠蹊去，最後緩緩地搓上那幼嫩的性器官。

杰森嚇得差點整個人跳起來，要不是迪克另一隻按在他大腿的手制止了他。迪克柔柔地連連噓了幾聲，安撫道：「放鬆點，不用緊張，這只是一點小小的按摩。」，同時手上的動作也沒停過，不停地套弄著，待杰森開始弓著身喘息時，便讓另一隻手也加入行動，以掌心在龜頭上打圈。

杰森張大了嘴巴，呼哈呼哈的喘著氣，又不時被迪克逼出幾聲如泣似的呻吟，興許是音量在不知不覺間鬧得太大了，讓和他們一起同睡一床的提姆不滿地哼了哼，幸好他眼睛緊閉得連眉毛都皺在一起了，而且只是扯了扯被子，翻了個身後又睡了回去。

杰森和迪克——他們也不知道為什麼，明明這是很正常的指導——同一時間鬆了一口氣。迪克輕輕地捏了捏手裏充血的柱體，示意自己將會繼續，杰森於是點了點頭，並把襯衫下襬咬到嘴裏。

「這樣套著弄，和在某些地方上磨蹭，哪一個比較舒服？」，迪克把音量壓得近乎只剩下氣流，全噴在杰森耳邊，燻紅了他的耳朵。

杰森搖了搖頭，吸著鼻子含糊不清地說：「分不出來。」

「那你記一下位置、動作和感覺，以後自己試試，找個最舒服、最不會弄痛自己的方法來。」，迪克說著，又往另多的敏感點進攻了，左手捻上了義弟小小的乳頭，輕輕地拉扯著，又以指腹打著圈搓揉，其動作之嫻熟，讓杰森暗自有點吃味——他就知道有幾晚迪克去了某些街巷，為的根本不是工作。

把這筆帳默默記了起來，杰森往後仰起了頭，把長長的橘紅色頭髮蹭在迪克頸邊，後又睜著一雙烏亮的眼睛，定定的望著迪克的側臉，而迪克低頭時，入目的是便是滿臉通紅的杰森若有所思的凝望著自己，而嘴巴因喘息的關係微微張開，襯衫也因鬆口而掉回去了，殷紅的舌尖就在這時舔過唇邊。

迪克回過神來時已經親下去了。杰森眨巴眨巴著眼，有點回不過神，而迪克則僵了一會，才繼續著動作，眼睛瞟了旁邊，支開了話題：「這、這種按摩雖然很舒服，但也不能多做……啊對了，還有一個地方搓著很舒服的，你試試。」，話語間，迪克探手到柱身底下的囊袋去，杰森呼吸都滯上了一下，原本想著的事都丟失到雲端開外，小腿至腳尖不自覺地繃得直直的。

杰森已經忘了提姆還在睡的事，閉著眼嗚咽似的不斷呻吟，叫迪克不得不騰出一隻手來捂著他的嘴巴，未幾，杰森身體一陣抽搐，前端所發射出的白濁全噴在迪克掌心來。迪克垂著眼眸觀察著高潮後的弟弟的情況，看到還未回神的杰森被自己的手掌捂去了大半張臉，汗水和潮紅都在他的臉上和身上冒起，眼睛像有點失神似的落在某個點上……但大致上，都是正常的，沒有不良反應。

迪克安撫似的親了親杰森汗濕了的額頭，放開了他，又往他耳邊小聲地補充：「如果有不懂的地方，歡迎再來問我，杰伊。」

**Author's Note:**

> 你好，我是良辰吉日！  
> 如果您喜歡這作品的話，歡迎你來以下這個網址：  
> [點下5次「like」，讓我得到微薄的收入](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795387)
> 
> 相關報酬會由[likecoin基金會](https://like.co/)出資，完全不需要閣下付款；只需您點下鏈結，註冊一個Like ID／登入，然後點五下「Like」，就可以贊助我了。  
> 希望閣下能為我花上這一點點時間，亦衷心希望我的故事能為閣下帶來好心情。  
> 謝謝你：）


End file.
